Keidos: Prolouge
by Miss Mei
Summary: A secret war is among us, these girls are just gathering recruits. who are these people and why are they kidnapping the boys?
1. Default Chapter

V

V.1

Keidos: Prologue

By: Mei Na Yu

Enter a world few know of, the world of Keidos. A revolution is among us, choose your side; this is only the beginning, Keidos 1.

__

Disclaimer: None of the characters from Gundam belong to me, have belonged to me, EVER belonged to me… so don't sue.

10:45

It was a cold, moist day; usual weather this time around. People were hustling cars were bustling; it was your typical mid-morning. Heero tightened jacket collar around his neck. Up ahead, two girls sat on the edge of the corner; one appeared to be crying. He past them, "Oh sir! Sir!" A brown skinned girl, who standing next to the one crying, shouted at Heero; "Sir please, a moment of your time!"

Heero stopped. "Sorry, I'm busy."

The crying girl stood up next to her partner. "But," The crying girl stared through him. "My dog jumped out her car and…" Tears streamed down her face. "…It disappeared…" 

Heero looked at her sympathetically. "Sorry, I can't. He turned away.

"No." the brown girl rested her hand on his shoulder; her hazel eyes pierced him. "You don't seem to understand. Her _dog_ is _lost_, you have to help us." She glared at him. 

"I'm sure someone else can help you." He removed her hand. She grabbed his other shoulder.

"Perhaps I'm not being clear…" The crying girl shoved a familiar object into his back. "You _have_ no choice."

The girls led him to a small sidewalk café opposite the street. They pulled out chairs for themselves and him, a girl with large tinted glasses and thick red hair sat with them. 

"Welcome, welcome." She smiled at the girls and Heero with a hint of a European accent. She smiled hard at Heero. "We've been expecting you Mr. Yuy." 

She removed her glasses revealing vivid green eyes. "I, am Francline Warshoust, this" She pointed to the brown skinned girl. "This is Tirtia (tirsha) Thompson," Tirtia smiled at Heero and swept some of her short brown hair out of her lightly tanned face. "And, Kopi Phyve." Kopi shined her clear blue eyes at him sweeping her snow colored hair off of her light brown skin. "Of course," Francline looked at him. "We already know your name." 

Heero glared at them. "Why do you want me?"

Francline laughed, "Oh **we** don't want you,"

Heero's eye's widened.

"Someone else does." Her eye's turned a sickly cold.

Before he could reply she stabbed him in the side with a needle. Heero gasped and slumped over.

Heero peered sleepily at her; he attempted to grab her but failed. Kopi let out a shrill scream. 

People turned and ran towards them. Kopi had tears streaming down her face; "He-he-he just fell over. I don't know why." Tirtia looked hysterical. "He was just sitting there and all of a sudden he just fell!"

Some strangers came over and lift him up from his chair. Tirtia ran over to a small car, "Put him in the backseat, be careful."

They shut the doors carefully. Kopi and Tirtia got in and drove off. Down the road a half-visible thick haired figure continued to walk.

*****

11:23

Duo looked at his watch, 10:23. He looked down the busy mall parking lot, no sign of Heero. He looked at his watch again and sighed. He tapped a man walking by. "Uh, where are the pay phones?" 

The man looked down at him, "Inside, to your left, near the shoe store."

"Thanks" Duo walked inside and came up to the phone stalls. He checked his pockets. "Oh well," He laughed to himself. "I hope he doesn't mind collect calls." He punched in some numbers; the phone rang…

"Hello." An automatic message picked up. "You have reached, 417-7896, no one can answer your call at this time. Press 1 if you would like to leave a message, press 2 to end this call." (1) 

"At the sound of the beep, please leave a brief message…" (BEEP) 

"Yeah, this is just me. Man Heero where are ya? Get lost or something? Hurry your ass up I don't have all day!" 

The automatic message picked up again-"To re-record your message, press 1; to repeat your message press 2; to forward this message to the screen of the cellular phone--" (3) " Your message has been sent. To record another message press 1, to end this call-" He hung up the phone.

Duo walked out of the mall and took post by the doors. The doors opened behind him and two laughing girls ran smack into him.

"Sorry!" A shorthaired blonde said.

"Here," Her cobalt blue eyed companion said helping him up.

"Sorry about that." The blonde said cheerfully. "Are you ok?"

"Uh," Duo dusted himself off. "I think so-yeah."

"Oh too bad." She looked at him sympathetically.

  
"What do you mean?"

"Oh I just mean-" The blue eyed girl appeared behind him and shoved a gun in his back. "What's the fun in roughing up someone who's already damaged." Her eyes turned cold on him. Duo opened his mouth, but…

"Uh-uh," The blonde cupped his face. "Scream and you'll have a permanent peep hole through your chest…not that you have one."

Duo scowled at her. "What do you want?" He said low under his breath. 

She shined her light blue eyes at him. "Not** me**,someone else."

He looked at her in non-comprehension. "What does that mean?"

"Hmm? I don't know?" She walked blindly into the busy parking lot. Cars honked and beeped at her.

"Hey. Hey!" He yelled at the blue eyed girl, trying to shake her off. "You gotta. You gotta stop her!" Duo shook her off and ran in the street. "What are you, crazy!" He grabbed the girl and was turning around, when a thick rolling sound came from behind them. 

Duo turned around, a huge, black Suburban was coming towards them. He grabbed the girl and jumped out of the way.

He hit the ground and heard what sounded like laughter. The girl was underneath him throwing a fit of giggles. "Thanks, but no thanks."

She pushed him off of her and stood up. Duo looked up; the huge vehicle had stopped right before them. The blonde opened one of the doors. She lifted him up, Duo thought about screaming, then remembered the threat. The blue eyed girl was too close to take a risk.

The blonde pushed him inside the vehicle. The blue eyed girl got in on the passenger side. The red thick haired driver waited for her to shut the door and took off.

"You're crazy!" Duo yelled at the blonde. "You could've been killed!" 

All three smiled at Duo and said in unison, "Maybe you would."

The blue eyed girl turned and looked at Duo, "Tell me Duo, what's the difference between Blueberry Morning and Strawberry Sunrise?"

"What," Was the only answer he had time to get out before he was stabbed in the side with a needle. 

"Oops." The blue eyed girl giggled; "I forgot the answer!" 

Duo looked at her drowsily then slumped over. 

"So what's next, Franc?" The blonde asked.

"Sharia. One thing at a time." The cobalt blue eyed girl said.

"Sorry Bunnie, I just get so excited on missions!" She jiggled around in the seat. "Say, Buns, this guy doesn't look to bad, huh?"

"The other one looks better." Francline said with a smile.

"Ooh, Francline! Are you checking for a marital status? Huh?" Sharia teased.

"What are you talking about?" Franc said with another smile. "All I meant was that he was cute."

"Is that what you really meant?" Sharia smirked at her.

"Whatever. I'm ending this conversation."

"Ooh, don't change it now!"

(A low ringing sound) Francline took out a small cell phone. "Hello?"

"It's Kopi and Tiri."

"Tell them I said hi!" Sharia chorused.

"Sharia says hi. All right we have to meet up. Uh, 7 hours the most. Ok, see ya then. Oh! What do I do if he wakes up? All right. Bye." She clicked off.

"So, what did she say?" Bunnie asked.

"She said, if he wakes up in less then 4 hours, he'll drop dead…"


	2. Keidos1: Communication Skills

Keidos: A High Speed Fic  

V.1

Keidos 1: Watch Fast

By: Miss Mei

Keidos 1: Communication Skills

By: Miss Mei

__

(So you've decided to keep reading? I'm flattered. Sorry no serious-serious action yet. I'm trying to build a big surprise. ^~ Enjoy.)

14:13 PM

Kopi and Tirtia sat sleep in the car; parked outside a quiet restaurant. Tiri shifted and opened her eyes. She stretched, yawned, and pushed Kopi to wake her up.

"Huh?" Kopi opened her eyes and stretched. (Yawn) "So, what's on the agenda for today? Hmm?" Kopi yawned again and looked behind her. "Whoops, I forgot about him."

"Damn."

"What?" Kopi asked.

"It's after 2 o'clock already? Oh well."

"We're late." Kopi said with a yawn. "That's alright though. Let's leave now, but first…let's get sumthin' to eat."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinkin to."

"How much ya got?" Kopi asked.

"Uh…$3-17."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"Well, check him." She motioned toward Heero. "I know I don't have any money."

Tiri leaned over and climbed into the back seat. She rolled Heero over onto his side and dug into his pockets. 

"Well…" Kopi said.

"15 dollars, with some change."

"Good enough."

Tirtia climbed back into the driver's seat.

"We better get going anyway. " Kopi said. "He'll be up soon." 

"What? I thought you said he had four hours."

"Nah, I was just jokin'. Franc knows I was just kidding."

"You better hope so."

*Ring, ring, ring*

Tirtia pulled out a small cellular phone. "Hello…It's Sharia."

"Ooh, let me speak to her."

Tiri handed Kopi the phone.

"Hello?" 

"Kopi?" Sharia's voice sounded on the other end.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Listen, we're in Sorsa Park. Franc checked 'mecha' and it said that you're a little less than 40 minutes away. I'm sending a map to you right now. Is 'Libra' on?"

Kopi pulled out small orange purse. Inside the purse was a tiny microcomputer. "Yup, she's blinkin' her eyes right now."

"Good. You should receive it right after I hang up. By the way, they're cops all over the place here; you gotta get rid of the car. See ya." (Click)

Kopi handed the phone back to Tiri. "Looks like we'll be later than we thought."

"Why?" Tiri asked taking the phone. 

"There are cops all around the girls. We'll have to get rid of the car."

"Cool." Tirtia put the car into ignition. "I love a heist."

~~~

14:29 PM

"Did it go through?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Sharia and Bunnie sat on a bench in the park.

"Let me see it." Bunnie snatched a similar purple purse from Sharia. "You sent it already."

"I said that!"

"Hey!" Franc called over to them hanging half way out of the SUV. "I got a present for ya."

Bunnie and Sharia got up and walked over to her.

"Oh sweet." Sharia pushed Francline out of the way and climbed into the truck. "A satellite."

Franc leaned back in. "Actually, it's a tracker program."

"You mean like the police?" Bunnie asked.

"Something like that." Franc started up the program. It was a small satellite dish wired up to a laptop computer.

"I'm feelin' it Franc." Sharia said.

"But." Bunnie interrupted. "You did it pretty fast. Where'd you get the parts?"

"Oh here- there- everywhere. The laptop is his." She pointed to Duo. "He had it with him. And the I got the wires and satellite-umm…from an old friend." She grinned with an air of her European accent.

"I didn't see him with a laptop." Sharia said

"He didn't have it on him. But he had it with him." Franc said.

"You weren't paying attention- as usual." Bunnie added.

"Oh." Sharia said. "Well, does it have video images?"

"Yes." Francline answered. "But, they're a bit fuzzy. You can clear it up for me if you like?"

"Sure. How far is the range on that thing?"

"Global."

"Global?" Bunnie and Sharia said at the same time.

"Yeah. It's wired up to a lost satellite up there. The UR…UR-17."

"UR-17?" They said in unison again.

"Remember on the news, that last recent meteor shower knocked a satellite out of its orbit? That was the UR-17. I tracked down; took me three months."

"Ok. That's wonderful." Bunnie said. "But what exact purpose does this contraption serve? I mean, you already have 'mecha'. 'Mecha' is the same type of program right? Why do you need two?"

" 'Mecha'." Franc said taking the microcomputer from Sharia. "Cannot no matter how up to date it is, cover nearly as much area as this program."

"Alright, alright. I just hope you didn't build it in vain." Bunnie started to walk away. 

"Hey. Don't you wanna see what it can do?" Franc asked.

"No."

"Would you have been happier if I built a big gun?"

"Maybe."

~~~

14:46 PM

Kopi and Tirtia rode quietly in the car.

"So…" Tirtia began. "Where do you think we should get a car from?"

"I don't know." Kopi replied.

"Hey, you got the map, right?"

"Yeah, I forgot." Kopi pulled out the microcomputer 

"Well, find a parking garage."

"Sorry, there's no garage large enough in the area." 

"Well then…look out for something!" 

"What am I supposed to look for?"

"I don't know. A sign or something."

"What would it say. 'Free cars for sale. Come on down and steal one!"'

"I don't know! I'm tryin to drive!"

"Sor-ry." Kopi turned on the radio.

"Ugh. I can't stand this song. Turn the station."

"I like it."

"But it annoys me!"

"Shouldn't you be looking out for the interest of the guest?"

"I'm driving. I will run this car off the road into a forest full of twenty feet tall fifteen mile thick redwood trees, IF YOU DON'T CHANGE THAT STATION RIGHT NOW!"

"Fine." Kopi reached down for the radio and caught sight of movement in the corner of her eye. "Oh my god!"

"What?"

"He's waking up!" 

"WHAT?"

"Just stay calm." Kopi said a bit relieved. "Better now than when we're jackin' a car, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Just keep drivin'."

Kopi pulled a small medical bag from underneath Tiri's seat and climbed into the back seat.

Heero's eyes popped open. He bolted up right. "Wha…" His face was dazed, but then he came to his senses. "Where am I?"

"Why you're here with us of course." Kopi smiled at him cheerfully.

"Where's Duo?"

"Duo? Hmm… You don't have to worry about him, he's doin' fine!"

Heero grabbed the handle of door.

"Uh-uh." Kopi grabbed his arm and shoved him toward her and rapped her legs around his waist. "You're going right back to sleep my friend." She pulled out an anesthetic needle from the bag. "This won't hurt a bit…"

xxx


End file.
